


Sheep In Wolves Clothing

by ObsidianThorne



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianThorne/pseuds/ObsidianThorne
Summary: All throughout history humans believed that Lycans only existed to eat human flesh and hunt them, but a chance encounter and the teachings of an aloof young Alpha has Blake Belladonna and the people of Menagerie rethinking the way they see Lycans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought of this, sorry if the writing is a little rough but I gave it my best at 4 in the morning so show me a little mercy. I am still writing My Knight-Captain, and it will still be updating, but slowly as usual. Give me honest feedback on this and definitely leave some comments.

The Lycans stood taller than man, fangs and claws made to be weapons of death. They hunted the humans, sought them out for how sweet and tender their flesh tasted on their tongue and in the pits of their stomachs. Their fur, balding and matted, fangs yellow and rotten, and their eyes were solid black like pure obsidian stones. Around human villages were walls built to keep the beasts out, on the top were ballistas designed to take down the demons at a distance. Through time the humans developed a poison especially potent to the wolves, they coated their weapons with this poison whether handheld by man or ballista bolts. After the poisons creation the attacks became less frequent, the monsters had quieted. 

 

At first it was a relief that there were no more threats and attacks, but as time went on, the humans began to wonder where the wolves had gone. Hopefully, they would never return. Hopefully. A few years of peace had passed for the humans of the village named Menagerie, but then the wolves returned in a larger number, attacks had spiked, and many of their Hunters had gone missing after leaving the walls. They were in a war with these demons, the children feared them when they slept, and every human grew up hating them. 

 

The people knew that the Den was somewhere on the other side of the SilverCrest River, what they didn’t know was that there was another pack of these wolves, so unlike their brethren, it changed the humans lives forever. 

  
  


…

  
  


“For the last time, Blake. You should listen to the Chief. He doesn’t want you to get hurt by going out there, and neither do I. It’s not your problem to deal with, it’s my men and I’s. We Hunters  _ know _ what we’re doing out there.” Adam ran his gloved hand through his hair, a headache growing just above his patch covered eye. Standing in front of him with her arms crossed and nearly seething was the Chief’s daughter, Blake Belladonna. 

 

“I know what I’m doing, Adam! I’ve trained for this ever since I became of age and passed with flying colors. Yet you and my father still believe I’m not ready, that I’m not strong enough!” Blake flailed her arms slightly, attempting to bring more emphasis to her point. 

 

“Yes, you passed, but my woman is not going to be some snack for any one of those demons! You are the next Chief if your father passes, the people will need you alive.” Adam shot back. 

 

“Who says that I’m just gonna go out there and die!? Do you and my father have that little faith in my ability?” Blake wore a rather offended expression, backing away from the red haired man. 

 

“No, it’s not that.” The man sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “Women don’t belong out there where it’s dangerous, you belong inside the walls, where it is safe. You should only leave if you’re being escorted by someone who can protect you.” Adam leaned back against his desk, placing both hand on either of his sides, hoping Blake would get his point, but unfortunately for him, she was far from done.

 

“So…” Blake started slowly, with a tone so cold, it gave Adam a chill. “The reason you and my father have no faith in me is because I’m. A. Woman!?” Her voice had gained volume near the end, making the Hunter wince. 

 

“It’s not about-” 

 

“You just said that it is, because I’m a woman you think that I can’t be as good as any of your  _ men _ ! That is by far the most demeaning, and disrespectful thing that you have  _ ever  _ said to me Adam. Shame on you.” Blake turned to leave his small house, when he tried to stop her she whipped around and glared at him. “For the record Adam, I have not once agreed to be your woman, I said I’d give you the chance to convince me that you are worthy. So far, you’re really fucking it up.” With that she slammed his door as she left, leaving him there with a frown on his face. 

 

Blake stomped across the main street of the village to the tavern where she had planned to meet Weiss and Illia, her childhood friends. Weiss was the Chief Advisor’s youngest daughter, nobody really cared for him or his youngest, Whitley. Winter, Weiss’ older sister, was a very strict person, having left for a neighboring village to marry a man her pompous father didn’t approve of. Weiss mostly just ignored Juaques, refused to be his trophy to parade around to boost his own ego. 

 

Illia was the blacksmith’s daughter, she could forge any of the best weapons. The woman didn’t have much of the family drama like their white haired friend, she lived peacefully, except for when some elder would chide her for being too masculine. It was common for women to just let their husbands do most of the hands-on work. The wives just stayed home, cleaned the house and took care of the children they had bared. 

 

The sun was only just starting to set as the Belladonna entered the nearly crowded tavern. There were a lot of boisterous Hunters having drinking contests and roaring loudly over something they thought was worth laughing about. It didn’t take long for golden eyes to spot a head of white hair at a secluded table near the back, Illia and Weiss seemed to be having a conversation about something the Schnee was irritated by. Walking over she could hear Illia chuckle over the loud ruckus of the tavern. “Wow, what an asshole.” 

 

“I know!” The Schnee exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest as Blake took a seat. “Henry tried to put his hand up my skirt when we were together the other day.” It was a quick explanation to help fill Blake in.

 

“We told you.” The raven haired woman chimed as she motioned for one of the tavern girl’s attention to order a drink. 

 

“I know you all did, but I was just giving it a chance. He’s a charming man, but still a disrespectful one who doesn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’. Ugh, it’s just so aggravating.” Weiss rubbed at her brows. Illia took a swig from her ale just as Blake’s had arrived to the table. 

 

“I tell you, ladies. These men, get intimidated by a woman who can do what they do, and better. They think that they’re the Gods gift to the world and that they should be treated as Gods by the women. We tend to be weaker, but we have our strong suits. Our smarts, men have big egos, but man are they  _ fragile. _ ” The auburn haired blacksmith laughed, lifted her tankard. “And I’ll drink to that.” 

 

“Here, here.” Blake and Weiss repeated, lifting their tankards as well and taking respective gulps. 

 

“So, how was the discussion with the Chief and Adam?” Weiss inquired the raven haired woman who scoffed as hard as she could. 

 

“That bad huh?” Illia chuckled. 

 

“Worse. I’ve passed all the courses, I’m perfectly capable, but my father still refuses to let me join. Adam is not much help either, I just finished arguing with him about it. He basically said that women don’t belong outside the walls, that we aren’t capable of defending ourselves from the Lycans.” The ale burned her throat like Adam’s words had burned her pride.

 

“Ugh, that dick.” Weiss tsked, swirling her own ale in its tankard. 

 

“Why did you even think he was any different than all of the other pompous men in the village?” The brunette asked. 

 

“I don’t know. My father is getting impatient that I haven’t found a nice man to marry yet, and I thought if I’d be able to marry any man to please my father then it would be Adam. I’m starting to have some regrets.” 

 

“Well, I believe that the two of you should marry for love. Not for your father’ sakes, or because they want you to. We all should wait for those people who make us giddy inside, then at least we’ll be happy for the rest of our lives.” Illia spoke wistfully, like it was dream to aim for and write about in your journal. 

 

“Ha!” Blake laughed. “The day we find true love is the day Lycans and humans live in harmony.” The others couldn’t help but laugh as well, knocking their ales together once again before drinking from them some more. Their joyful gathering didn’t last very long as one of the guards burst through the doors of the tavern heaving breaths in exhaustion. 

 

“We’ve got lycans on the wall!” He roared, jolting all of the Hunters out of their drunken stupors. The men started scrambling to grab their weapons, crossbows, longbows, anything that could be used long range. “All Hunters to the wall, bring the beasts down!” 

 

The women looked at each other as everyone in the tavern left in a hurry, some to go help fight, others to make it to the safety of their home. Blake was the first to stand. “I’m going home to grab my bow, I’m gonna help. You two make sure you make it to your homes safely.” The two other gave a nod before dashing out into the night themselves. The sun had set and now all the torches in the town were lit as well as the large fire pit in the center of the village. It provided enough light to make one's way around at night. Blake watched as her friends retreated to their houses, men shouting their battle cries and the sound of ballistas firing at the enemy. She could hear the growls and snarls from inside the wall meaning they Lycans were close, too close for comfort.

 

Blake sprinted her way to the largest home in the village, House of the Chief. As she approached, her father ran out of the door. His eyes widened upon seeing her. “Blake, get inside with your mother!” 

 

“What? I’m getting my weapon and helping you!” She yelled back to which her father scowled. 

 

“I don’t have time for this, get inside, it’s too dangerous! That’s an order!” He pointed at the house before running off towards that wall. Blake glared at her father’s back, turning into her home where her mother stood in the living area looking worried. The elder Belladonna looked so relieved to see that her rebellious daughter was alright. 

 

“Blake, sweetheart. You’re safe.” Before Blake had the chance to grab her bow and throwing knives that were sitting next to the front door her mother wrapped her into her arms. 

 

“Yeah, I’m safe mom, but I have to go help father and the other Hunters.” Blake hurriedly left her mother’s embrace, grabbing her weapons.

 

“Wait!” Kali attempted to stall the young woman, but it fell on deaf ears. Blake was already running out of the home and towards the gate to the wall. “Be safe…” 

 

The gate doors were struggling to hold, creaking and cracking under the force that they Lycans were putting on it. Sure the humans were armed with poisonous weapons, but the poison did take time to effect the demons due to their rather large size. Just as she was approaching the gate, ready to climb a ladder to the top of the wall, the gate splintered into pieces as a small group of Lycans burst into the village. “Oh shit!” Blake cursed, dodging behind the nearest house to take cover. Some of the torches on the wall had fallen off setting fire to one of the houses.

 

A total of three Lycans were now within the walls, snarling and nipping as some of the other Hunters attempted to fight them. They stood at least a foot taller than a man, their eyes were solid black and parts of their fur were missing. They looked like abnormally sized wolves on all fours. To the eye they were just as terrifying as they were deadly. Amongst some of the Hunters was Adam who roared, jumping onto the back of one and stabbing it in its throat with his hunting knife. The large wolf whined shaking hard enough to throw the red haired man from its back. He landed roughly, skidding along the dirt. 

 

Now that the monsters had made it into the village every able bodied man was out fighting them and those that were on the wall were shooting off arrows, those on the ground wielding their spears, swords, or knives. They couldn’t use the ballistas inside the village because it could hurt a citizen, so they were on to the less effective means of fighting. Blake readied an arrow drawing her bow back and taking aim at the Lycan that had set its sight on her father. The beast snarled at him and charged, knocking one of the other fighters out of the way. She lined up her shot, heart quickening her chest and pulse pounding as the beast neared her father who raise his sword at the ready. Just as the Lycan was a few paces away she released the arrow and its whistle faded from her ears as it lodged itself in the monster’s blackened eye. It halted abruptly, wailing and snarling as it pawed at the arrow in order to somehow retract it. Her father didn’t miss a beat, piercing his sword into its throat. A spray of blood stained his tunic as he withdrew his weapon watching as the wolf fell to the ground with a loud gurgle. 

 

Blake smiled in victory, scanning to check on the other two Lycans who had downed most of their men already. One with dusty black fur was headbutted Adam to the ground and stood over him ready to rip into his torso, but before it could there was a series of howls that made everyone pause and caught the wolves attention. From the darkness outside the gates, two more wolves charged in. It was a disheartening sight at first until Blake watched as the two newcomers set their sights on the darkly colored wolves. The new additions being rather golden in color and Blake observed that they looked like they were in for better shape than the darker ones. Their fur wasn’t matted or balding, and shockingly their eyes weren’t blackened out. This scene had gone from disheartening to confusing in and instant. 

 

The two golden wolves ruthless began to battle the original Lycans, getting them on their backs and tearing their hides open with their fangs. It was an unusual sight to be seeing them fight each other, but fascinating to watch. In the confusion, the people of the village started backing away from the battle, taking the injured with them. Blake, throwing caution to the wind, ran up to help carry some of the injured and get a closer look at the fight. 

 

The largest golden wolf stood slightly taller than the other and had gotten one of the black furred wolves on its back, without hesitation it ripped into its throat tearing a large chunk of meat and flesh from its now twitching body. The smaller gold Lycan had the last black wolf tearing into its back and it roared and yelp in pain, its ally tackling the black wolf to the ground so that it would release its friend who had trouble standing up. While the fight went on, Blake had made it to Adam who was holding his injured arm, he regarded her with shock but said nothing, still captivated by the curiosity in front of them. 

 

What confused the Belladonna the most was that these golden wolves looked as if they were helping the village instead of trying to harm it. The last black wolf now lay dead in the dirt as the larger golden Lycan worriedly trotted to its friend who lay whining on the ground. Some of the men began to cautiously step toward the golden wolves, but the one still standing noticed, stepping over its friend in a protective display, lowering its ears to its head. To Blake’s surprise it didn’t raise its lips in a snarl nor did it growl, it just eyed them skeptically. This was very unusual. 

 

Slowly, the men grew closer and it was clear now that the wolf wasn’t going to put up a fight, but nor was it going to leave it’s friend. “Steady men.” She heard her father say as they creeped closer. If they were going to kill the wolf it didn’t seem right to the younger Belladonna, consider it had just saved many of their lives. 

 

Standing straight she left Adam’s side, who quickly went to stop her. “Blake, what are you doing?” He put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. 

 

“I don’t know.” Was her truthful and honest answer, she didn’t know what she was doing, but in the pit of her stomach, knew she needed to. With more gusto, she ran to the front of the men, standing as a wall between them and the wolves. “By order of the Chief’s daughter. I  _ command _ you all to stand down!” She hollered sternly, putting her arm out, but never taking her eyes off the wolves, facing them and keeping her people behind her. 

 

“What?” Some of the men had begun chattering. Blake father scowled at her. 

 

“Blake, move out of the way.” He said in his own commanding tone of voice to which she did not falter. 

 

“No! I said  _ stand down _ ! All of you!” She roared angrily this time, casting them all a hard glare. It pleased her to see that all of them as well as her father took a step back. Before she turned her gaze back to the wolves, she had noticed that some of the villagers had come out of their homes to investigate the reason for how quiet it had become. Looking back at the wolf, she locked eyes with it. Instead of solid black obsidian, there were whites surrounding lilac irises that were staring into her own golden ones. They held the stare for moments and Blake couldn’t help but think about how  _ human _ -like they were. Blake couldn’t even begin to think of her next move when the wounded wolf began to change. 

 

All eyes watched as the wolf gradually grow smaller and smaller, the fur receding and the tail disappearing. Paws turned to hands and feet, a long muzzle turned into a chiseled jaw coated with blond stubble. The once animalistic body now looked completely human, laying in the dirt was a fit, naked young man around Blake’s own age. His skin was moderately tan, head topped with unkempt blond hair, and a deep wound weeping blood on his back. Everything was quiet for a time as everyone absorbed what they had just witnessed. “It’s a man!” The crowd had begun to mumbled and gasp. 

 

The blond wolf looked at their transformed friend and huffed, as if in reluctance. It looked back at Blake before it began to transform as well, but this time, standing in front of the fallen man was a woman. Naked as the day she was born she had long and wavy blond hair, a rather well endowed chest and sculpted body riddled with a few scars. A few cuts and bite marks shown red in the fire light as she slowly got down on her knees and put her arms behind her head. She looked Blake in her eyes, pleading. “I surrender.” 

 

“You’re…” Blake wasn’t sure what words to use, or even how to speak.

  
“Please, help my friend.” The blond begged, before shifting uncomfortably. “And clothes or some robes if you could spare any.” That particular line had been said in jest. This changes  _ everything. _


	2. Chapter 2

In less than an hour, all of their beliefs on the Lycans were questioned. Since when did these monsters have humans forms, and why haven’t they seen this form before? It bothered the youngest Belladonna as to why the golden wolves eyes looked normal compared to their brethren's black ones.

It was the next morning after the attack, and after the golden Lycans had surrendered. They were now locked in an iron cell. The scrawnier blond man was laying bandaged on some pelts that lay on the stone floor. He now wore a simple pair of brown trousers to cover his previously bare manhood. He had not awoken yet as the blond woman watched over him. She had been cautiously given a tunic and some trousers as well.

Ghira had begrudgingly allowed them to live, only swayed by his daughter’s demands. Blake had chosen to observe them, she wanted to ask them questions, but wasn’t sure where to begin. She was sure as she sat outside the cell, the area around her only lit by a torch, that Adam was protesting to her father about letting the Lycans live. It irritated her just to think of it. It also got under her skin that she couldn’t think of any questions, her thoughts so scattered and aimless. “You’ve been sitting there since the sun came up.” The blond woman was now looking at her, drawing the raven haired woman’s attention. “I’m sure, you and your people have questions. I’d like to answer them to the best of my ability.” The blond walked away from her slumbering friend in order to sit in front of the iron bars that separated her and Blake.

“You…” Blake attempted pathetically. “Have human forms.”

“Psh, duh. You have eyes, I am obviously in a human form.” The blond attempted to joke, but Blake merely rolled her eyes.

“How is that possible?” The Lycan woman quirked a brow at the question. 

“Hm, how did my sister put it? Something about, born this way, change…” She continued to struggle putting what she was trying to say into words, and Blake wasn’t having an easy time understanding. “Lack of compassion. I don’t remember, my little sister has a way better way of explaining it. She could answer everything and anything about our kind that you humans might want to know to help you understand us.” 

“Well, your sister isn’t the one I’m questioning, nor is she the one in a cell.” 

“Right you are Miss…” 

“Blake Belladonna.” She sighed out feeling like she was going to get nowhere. 

“Oh, nice to meet you, Blake. My names Yang Xiao Long, and my unconscious friend over here is Jaune. Sweet fellow.” Yang gestured with her thumb to the incapacitated blond man. “Anyway, my sister is probably already on her way here to make sure everything went as planned.” 

“What.” Blake growled. Of course her instant thought being a trap, how stupid was she to think that they could be trusted!

“She’s the one who sent us to exterminate the Grimm who had planned to attack you guys.” Yang put her hands up defensively realizing what Blake could be thinking with a darkened expression on her face. Blake’s brows quirked up. “Yeah, one of our scouts got word that they were planning to attack, and my sister sent us to keep an eyes on all of you and to intervene in case you all got in a rough situation.” 

“Then I suppose we are in your debt.” The Belladonna mumbled, knowing her village wouldn’t feel the same way. 

“Don’t think of it like that.” Yang shook her head in the negative. “Our intention wasn’t that you’d be indebted to us, only that you realize that not  _ all _ Lycans are the same.” Blake watched the blond woman talk and give her a smile.

“I think that we can consider  _ my  _ mind changed, but understand that I still hold doubt.” 

“Of course, can’t undo over fifty years of wrong in one night.” The Lycan woman nodded understandingly. 

“Now, for the rest of my village. They’ll need more than just some random Lycans from outside the wall to change their minds. When do you think your sister will arrive?” At the question the blond made a thoughtful face before settling on an answer. 

“She said that if we didn’t return by midnight she’d start the journey here at dawn, and with the way she walks, it’d take her about two hours to arrive. So, shouldn’t be very long, half an hour give or take.” 

“I suppose I should inform my father of this discovery.” Blake said, more to herself than Yang. 

“Do what it is you think is best.” Yang gave her an encouraging smile, one that lifted the raven haired woman’s spirits slightly. 

“Till we see each other again. I’ll try to see what I can do about getting you and your friend out of here.” Blake stood from her spot giving one last look at Yang before taking her exit of their jail, into the midday light that cast its glow over her village. Outside, to her surprise, were her friends, jumping to her side as soon as she exited. 

“So? Get any information?” Ilia asked, her and Weiss falling in step with Blake as she made her way to the Council Hall, where her father was most likely dealing with the angered people of the village. 

“Some. She couldn’t really answer my questions and said that her sister is on the way and that she could explain everything we wanted to know.” 

“There’s going to be more of them? Isn’t that risking our people’s lives? What if it’s a trap?” Weiss asked in a panicked tone. 

“From how Yang was speaking, her sister is coming alone, and I want to give her the benefit of the doubt.” 

“But why?” Ilia quirked her brow. 

“We didn’t know that Lycans had a human form, I’m starting to wonder what else we don’t know about them. We should learn all we can about them while we have the chance. After all they did help us last night.”

“I can see why your next in line for Chief, you’re a natural.” Ilia chuckled, lightly punching her friend in the shoulder to which Blake responded with her own chuckle. The comment definitely boosted her confidence on how she was handling a nearly life altering situation. All they had ever known, didn’t seem to be the entire truth, and she was determined to know more. 

“I have to warn my father though, he doesn’t know another is coming and I’m sure he’s not going to be happy about it. Nor will Adam.” The raven haired woman sighed, shaking her head in a form of aggravation.

“Screw ‘em.” Weiss and Blake looked at Ilia disapprovingly. Said woman quirked her brow and raised her hands in defence. “Not  _ literally _ !” Laughing at Ilia’s expense, Blake was blessed to have such understanding friends. 

“I have a favor to ask the two of you.” Blake began more sternly, wanting to get across that this was rather important to her. 

“Anything.” Weiss responded, the blacksmith nodding her affirmative. 

“Keep an eye on the front gate, I want you two to come to me  _ immediately _ when Yang’s sister arrives.” Golden eyes looked at the front gate, the one that had been shattered in the attack the night prior. Men where bustling to get it repaired while the Guards stood stiffly at the top, keeping watch. 

“Can do, B.” Ilia mock saluted her before turning on her heel to the front gate like she had asked. Weiss offered Blake a smile, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“Best of luck with your father.” With that the Schnee was off to follow their brunette friend. With a sigh Blake looked at the door to the Council Hall, where her father was no doubt dealing with the repercussions of her actions. Before another sigh could escape her she decided to face what unknown terrors lay before her. Opening the doors her ears picked up a rather heated debate between her father and Jacques Schnee. 

“We cannot allow this, those monsters should be put down where they stand!” The white haired man growled as he stood at the bottom of the steps that lead up to a long table with four chairs. Her father leaned back against the desk with his fingers pinching at his nose. Her mother sat in a chair respectfully with her hands in her lap, saying nothing. Typical of the women in their village, not speaking their mind because the men decide to do it for them. Pacing just behind her was the village blacksmith, Ilia’s father. His name was Bartrand and Ghira had elected him to be on the council because they had been friends since their childhood. Adam was sitting in a chair just behind the Schnee, looking pensive, yet angered at the same time. 

“I know that this goes against all that we have stood for, but those Lycans helped us.” Ghira said as calmly as he could, but it was obvious that the Schnee man was getting under his skin. 

“They owe it to us! Compared to all the humans that they’ve killed they have not even begun to repay us for all the pain and loss we have had to go through!” While Jacques was raging Blake’s father looked at her before raising his hand to silence the angry bastard. 

“Quiet. I believe my daughter has something to say.” All eyes landed on the youngest Belladonna as she stood quietly in front of the entrance. Jacques regarded her with a dagger-like glare which she returned double fold. 

“I’ve gained information from the Lycans.” She straightened her back, clasping her hands behind it trying to give off an aura of authority. It had taken her years to gain respect, since she was a first born that had been female, and she had no siblings. She alone was next in line and she had to act like it in situations like these, less petulant villagers like the Schnee father would walk all over her. 

When she was young she preferred to be alone, in solitude. She didn’t like other people, still didn’t, but back then she didn’t know how to deal with them. She had no idea how to demand the respect that she had inherited. Through time, especially while she was training to be a Hunter, she grew a confidence that everyone thought was flattering on her, and she began to grow into her roll. Being a full grown woman in her mid twenties without a man on her arm, demanding respect? The village hadn’t seen anything like her. 

“Please, do enlighten us.” Her father gestured for her to approach. She stepped with confidence, climbing up the short amount of steps to approach her father. 

“The woman’s name is Yang, and she said that one of their spies informed them of the attack that would occur last night.” Ghira’s eyes widened slightly and Blake took his surprised silence as a que to continue. “Her sister had sent her and the other Lycan to interfere only if they had gotten inside the walls, and they did.” 

“More of them!?” Jacques roared, stomping up the steps to protest. Before Blake’s father could calm the man, Blake did it for him. 

“Silence! I still speak!” She demanded, jolting the man into disgruntled silence. Turning back to her father. 

“How do we know that this isn’t a trap?” Bartrand questioned calmly, but his eyes showed his concern. 

“We don’t.” Blake stated simply. “But if it isn’t then we have the opportunity to know more about our enemies, learn about them, if they still happen to be our enemies once we’ve gained proper knowledge. From the way Yang had talked, her sister is willing to answer any questions that we have. We shouldn’t squander an opportunity if it presents itself.” Her father scratched at his beard, brows pinching in thought and mindful consideration of her words.

“Chief, you can’t honestly be considering letting those damned mutts into our home! That is putting our safety at risk!” Adam shot out his chair like a bolt from a crossbow. “Let me gather my Hunters and meet this Lycan woman halfway and eliminate her before she could become a threat! Even if she has company, I know that me and my men can take them.” 

“No! My daughter is right, we may have the opportunity to learn more weaknesses besides our Wolfsbane poison, one that may be more efficient, just in case this is all a ruse.” Adam had wilted at the Chief’s words, and Blake smirked feeling satisfied. Her father’s golden eyes landed on her and she stiffened slightly at attention. “Did this Yang mention at all what her sister’s standing is in, whatever sort of people they are. Their leader? A noble? Representative?” 

“That I do not know. Yang did not mention anything.” Blake shook her head in the negative. 

“Hm. When should we be expecting her-” Before Ghira could finish his question Weiss entered briskly, all attention focusing on her. 

“Blake. She’s here.” 

“Thank you, we’re on our way.” Weiss nodded to her friend and left. 

“Well, I suppose I have my answer.” Ghira spoke, attempting to lighten the mood so that Adam and Jacques angered auras didn’t effect the room’s mindset. “Let us go.” With a simple wave of his hand, all attendees of the Hall followed the Chief out into the village. 

Villagers were crowding around the front gate, no doubt trying to get a glimpse of what was happening and what stranger was attempting to enter their home. Blake walked at her father’s right hand, her mother on his left. Jacques, Adam, and Bartrand all remained closely behind. The villagers parted in order to let their Chief and his Council have a clear path to the front gate that was in mid repair. Blake easily spotted her friends at the front just behind a pair of guards that stood at attention, not allowing this stranger to pass. They two moved out of the way so that all of the Council could lay eyes on the new person who could be one of the biggest threats ever to live, or a possible ally. 

There stood a woman, close to Blake’s own age, standing nearly a foot taller than herself. She had short, rather masculinely styled hair that was colored in black and shown copper when the afternoon light hit it just right. Her bangs nearly covering one of her silver eyes, and on her tanned neck was the raised flesh of a scar, looking just like a slash from Lycan claws. The tips just grazed her jaw, stretching down to end in the middle of her chest that was covered in black furs, meant to hide only her bosom. Her sculpted abdomen lay bare, also marked by scars, bite and claw marks alike. 

Her clothing was a silver sari with black trim, and red rose-like designs. It’s silk skirt ended at her knees and along her right thigh it was split to the top of her hip, showing a black furred loincloth to cover her womanhood. What stood out on her right leg though was a claw shaped scar that had cut so deep that it caved in rather than bump up like other scars do. It stretched all the way across her thigh from hip to knee. She wore no shoes, or anything on her legs besides a braided ankle bracelet with black and white feathers attached. In her right hand was a wooden cane with intricate carvings all over, having a handled grip near the top and tipped with a round piece of metal where the hand could grasp it and use it for mobility. It appeared that it was exactly what the woman was using it for, as she stood passively still, just barely favoring the right leg. It was definitely a sight. 

It didn’t take very long from someone to speak, as Blake had been admiring the woman before her, the crowd continued to whisper under their breaths. Her father decided to speak first as Blake had suddenly lost her ability to form words. “I am Chief Ghira Belladonna. This is my village, Menagerie.” The crowd grew quiet. “I believe you are here regarding your sister and her friend?” 

“That is correct.” The woman’s tone was calm, and Blake couldn’t help but notice how distant her eyes looked. “Am I right to assume that they are unharmed?” 

“They are. For the most part.” Ghira nodded. “The boy acquired some nasty wounds helping us with our problem last night. Rest assured, we treated them and he will be well.” 

“You have my gratitude, I understand that it’s not in your nature to be so gracious to Lycan kind.” She moved her cane to plant firmly in the middle of her stance so that she could lay both of her hands upon its metal ball.

“It is not, but your sister has informed us that it is you who we should thank for their assistance? It’s unheard of for Lycans to fight their own kind.” At the Chief’s words, Blake caught the smallest twitch in the woman’s brow. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat, gripping the cane more tightly. 

“I must ask you kindly, not to group us with being the same as  _ them _ . To my people that is a vicious insult, but a largely common mistake.” As she spoke her jaw was tight. 

“As you wish. I don’t believe I got your name.” 

“Ruby Rose. I am High Alpha of the SilverCrest Pack. Now,” Ruby began to adjust her stance, moving uncomfortably when putting too much weight on her right leg. “I would love to answer any and all questions you have, but my journey was lengthy and the terrain here is very unforgiving to my limited mobility.” She blankly gestured to her leg. “If it isn’t too much to ask, I would much appreciate a place to sit.” 

“Of course.” Ghira bowed slightly, turning to lead Ruby and those of the Council further inside the walls. Blake looked over her shoulder to Ruby who limped forward. “We can discuss all of our questions in the Hall with my Council, away from,” The man observed how his people were looking at the new stranger like she was on display, “prying eyes. Return to your tasks!” With that sharp command the villagers scrambled to get back to their daily duties. A few of Adam’s Hunters fell in line, most likely as a precaution. 

They quietly made their way to the Council Hall, Ruby struggled slightly to make it up the stairs, but managed just fine without any help. Blake had a feeling that this woman would deny assistance regardless of how much it may have been needed. All of them entered, Ruby being granted a chair which she had sighed once she was comfortably seated. There were many seats in the Hall, allowing anyone willing to listen in on debates to sit to observe the Council make the decisions that could affect their lives. They were not granted entry on this day. 

Blake and the others placed themselves in chairs as well. Jacques sat with his arms crossed, face pinched in displeasure. Her father sat with a straight back, something that her village considered respectful. Her mother was seated next to him and Bartrand next to the head Schnee. Blake observed that Adam was standing behind them all at attention as to be sure to be the first to fight the Lycan woman if she decided to attack. A few of his Hunters stood not too far away. 

“Can you, please, start explaining what it is that makes your people any different than the Lycans who have preyed on my village?” Ghira began. 

“We as Lycans can be born as such, or turned. The ones that you fight have been given the name Grimm, by my ancestors. They were born as my people were, with two spirits. That of Man and his ability to feel compassion, empathy, essentially all emotions. Then, the Spirit of the Wolf an animal of resilience, grace, and strength. Mind you the Wolf can feel hunger, and that hunger must be sated.” 

“So, in order to sate your hunger you eat our villagers?” Jacques barked, to which Ruby shot him a glare. 

“We eat wild game. Elk, deer, all the usual things that you humans hunt everyday for food. It is the humanity of the Spirit of Man that can control our urge for human flesh, it is a matter of morality. From birth we are taught that humans are not food, that we must unite our two spirits as one. When that is accomplished we will no longer feel the hunger, and a taste of human flesh will not ignite the hunger.” 

“What happens if one of your people cannot unite their spirits?” Blake asked curiously. 

“That is a rare occasion. It’s something that happens only once in a hundred years, but when it does, the Wolf’s hunger takes over and they give into the urge for human flesh. The more human lives they take, the more the Spirit of Man’s humanity weakens, until there is nothing. They no longer feel emotions such as empathy or have any capacity for morals. They become animals that desire nothing but to feed on what sates them. They become the Grimm.” 

“If it only happens once every hundred years then how come we have a whole pack of these beasts clawing at our walls?” Adam decided to question the woman. This was the first time her silver eyes even laid on him, and Blake noticed that her brow quirked slightly, like she was questioning something. 

“One of our Alphas didn’t complete The Union. It’s a spiritual ritual that a Lycan performs to unite their spirits. Unfortunately, before she participated she had rebelled, consuming human flesh and by the time she was to perform the ritual, the Wolf Spirit had already began taking over. She lost her humanity and became a mindless monster controlled by the hunger. She was banished, never to return-”

“Why didn’t you just execute her, you were basically letting a nightmare loose to wreak havoc.” Ghira gruffly asked. 

“She was the High Alpha’s mate. Lover if you will, and he couldn’t bare to do what needed to be done, so he let her go. I didn’t learn of these events until much later in life, I hadn’t even been born until a few years later.” Ruby rotated her right ankle to which there was a loud snap. “The woman had left, angered and feeling betrayed by her own mate, she sought revenge. So, she began turning humans, promising strength and power. Teaching them all the wrong things, turning them into starving man-eaters. That is how  _ our _ biggest enemy was created.” The entire Council as well as Blake remained quiet, taking in the information before them. This certainly was not what they were expecting. 

“How are they your enemy if they only desire to attack us?” The youngest Belladonna spoke.

“For as long as the previous High Alpha was alive we were to destroy as many as the Grimm she created as we could, but by his request, we were not to harm her. Nearly seven years ago, the High Alpha passed away and in his last breath he requested that I do everything in my power to bring honor back to our kind. To end the Grimm and to establish a harmony with the humans.” Ruby had gestured to them when she has said that, placing her hands firmly at the top of her cane.

There was silence. All minds turning to absorb all of the information, information that could very well change the way they have thought for decades. Blake had known nothing but hate for the Lycans, but it turns out that the ones she hated so, the ones that she wanted to fight, weren’t what all of them were like. There were ones who actually sought peace, who had a sense of honor and morality. This woman in front of her shook her to her core. “I ask that you give me and my Council some time to discuss this new information.” Ghira scratched at his beard, turning to Adam. “Adam, why don’t you show Miss Rose to her sister as show of good faith-” 

“I’ll show her.” Blake stood abruptly. This could be her chance to learn more about them. Adam stepped forward to protest.

“The Chief requested that  _ I  _ perform this task Blake-”

“And I’m ordering you not to. It isn’t necessary.” Blake glared at the man as he cleared his throat, looking away from the Belladonna. Ghira and Kali sat wide eyed, taking quick looks at one another before returning to the awkward tension that was these possible lovers. They knew that the two had agreed to court, but were completely caught off guard by this show of hostility. The red haired man took a few steps closer to the glaring woman. 

“Blake, she could be dangerous, just let me do this-”

“Just because we are familiar does not mean you can make demands of your future Chief,  _ Hunter _ .” Gods, did it make her blood boil when he try to demand her to be submissive. It hadn’t been a problem till he let slip that he saw her as an incapable woman. “Know your place.” She had growled out the last remark making the man jolt back in shock. Everyone’s jaws dropped except for the female Alpha’s. Adam glared back at Blake with his only eye.

“If you two are done having a glaring contest. I don’t really care which one of you escorts me to my sister, I’m sure I could find her myself regardless.” Ruby’s brows were pinched in aggravation as she stood, testing her bad leg to see how sore it was. Blake huffed, turning on her heel to over Ruby an apologetic bow of her head. 

“My apologies. If you’ll follow me I can lead you right to her.” Blake started walking to which the Alpha followed. 

“I implore you to consider how much stronger our clans would be if they fought together, Chief Belladonna. If your people can put aside their hate and distrust, we can end all of this fighting and there won’t have to be anymore bloodshed. Nobody will have to lose anyone again.” Ruby didn’t even look back at the Council as Blake led her out into the village, leaving Ghira to ponder on her words. 

They had walked in silence across the village to where Yang and Jaune were being held. Blake couldn’t help but feel like she should say something, anything, maybe even ask a question or two. “Any particular reason you’re so tense Chief Belladonna?” Ruby’s voice had made the raven haired woman jump in her skin as they walked side by side. “Perhaps I frighten you?” 

“No!” Blake responded hastily, almost to the point of yelling. “No, you don’t frighten me. I’m just really curious about your people. I’ve been known to be very inquisitive, but when I’m around those of your kind I feel like there are so many questions that i can’t decide which one to ask first. It’s a little disarming.” The young Chief couldn’t get over the fact that this woman never really seemed to look  _ at  _ anything, more like through it. Not once had those dull silver orbs met gold. 

“I’m always willing to answer questions. Whenever you settle on one, feel free to come to me with it.” 

“Will do.” That seemed to have a relaxing effect on the older woman. 

“I’m more of an observer myself. I couldn’t help but notice that you and that man were at odds. Had he done something to insult you?” Blake looked at Ruby, caught off guard by the more personal question. Ruby return the stare, and for the first time their eyes met. The Belladonna’s elders had always said that one’s eyes were the windows to their soul, and in those dull silver eyes, she was floored by how alive with emotion they seemed to be. It would’ve been easily missed if she hadn’t have looked hard enough. 

“U-Um…” Blake stuttered to which the raven-red head quirked one of her sleek brows. Clearing her throat, she tried again to speak. “Um, yes. Adam insulted me. He believes that just because I’m a woman, that I’m not capable of being outside the wall, helping them fight the Grimm. I’ve trained for it ever since I could pick up a bow, or throw a knife. Even my father has little faith in me because I’m not a son.” 

“I doubt that your father would treat you very differently if you were born a son. Parents naturally want to protect their children, regardless of being man or woman. He just wants you to be safe. The same couldn’t be said for most of the men in your village, I’ve taken two walks in it and in those walks, I can see what role the women have been raised to fill. While the men fight, the woman clean, take care of the home, bare and care for the children, and tend to the man’s needs. Through this, men have begun to doubt what fiercely independent women are capable of.” Ruby scanned the surrounding area as they walked. The villagers didn’t pay them much mind, going on about their daily tasks. 

“It’s that easy to see, huh?” The disappointment was clear on the future Chief’s features. If an outsider can see it that easily then why couldn’t the people of her village see it too?

“For what it’s worth, I believe that you are plenty capable. You’re independent and can fight your own battles against a man that was aiming to demean your authority. You put him in his place. If you were a member of my pack, you’d stand as one of my fiercest Alphas which is something to be proud of.” Ruby’s voice held a note of respect and it made the Belladonna feel better about the situation, but a question fell on her tongue. 

“What are Alphas anyway?” 

“I believe that’s a question for another day, Chief. This is where my sister and friend are correct?” With her can the Alpha gestured to the building in which her comrades were being held in a cell. Blake gave her a nod and opened the door leading the woman in. They went down into the lower floor where the cells were. Yang instantly perked up having seen her sister descend the steps with the future Chief. Jaune was now awake and happily came over to the iron bars of their cell to greet his High Alpha. 

“Ruby! Hey!” Yang bounced a little on her heels as her sister approached. 

“Ruby!” Jaune also smiled giddily. The Alpha allowed a small grin to grace her lips, it was so small that most wouldn’t even catch the occurrence. 

“Good to see that you two aren’t harmed. Well, too badly.” She remarked upon laying her eyes on Jaune’s bandaged wounds. “You both did well.” 

“Hey, those mangy mutts ain’t got nothin’ on us.” Yang flexed one of her biceps. 

“And what of Jaune’s performance?” 

“He did well for his first time against the Grimm. Quite the Omega we got here Rubes.” The blond woman ruffled the man’s hair, to which he chuckled pushing her offending hand away. 

“Glad to hear it. Well done Jaune. Pyrrha will be glad to hear it.” At the mention of the red-headed Alpha, Jaune instantly perked at attention. 

“Is she worried about me?” His blue eyes watched Ruby with such an intensity. 

“She was practically begging me to let her come, but I had to come alone if we were going to gain the human’s trust. Not to worry, I’ll have you returned as soon as I can manage it.” The blond man was positively glowing at the idea of being back with his love. Yang looked at him with disgust.

“Uck,  _ mates _ . Falling all over each other, emitting enough pheromones to choke a Grimm.” The blond woman made a series of gagging noises.  _ Mates?  _ Blake thought. This wasn’t the first time the word had been used.  _ I’ll have to add that to my list of questions.  _ Thus it was archived. The two blond began to playfully wrestle in the cell until Ruby cleared her throat and they were instantly paying attention to her once more. 

“I’ve already explained everything to the Chief of the village. He’s discussing with his Council as we speak.” 

“Let’s hope he’s willing, yeah? I’m sure there’s a few members on his Council that’ll disagree with joining forces with us because of what those mutts have done.” Yang grumbled. 

“If it’s any consolation.” Blake spoke up, taking a single step forward to that the three Lycans could see her. “I support us joining forces, my father most likely already knows I’m behind the idea. He’s always telling me how my instincts are always right.” 

“Thank you. It certainly makes us more hopeful with your support, Blake.” Yang smiled at her much like the blond man was doing. Ruby regarded her with silence, but bowed her head slightly in a show of gratitude only to wince when adjusting her stance to which the blond wolves observed her with worry. “Ruby, maybe you should sit down. You did walk all the way here.” 

“I’ll be fine, Yang. I’m supposed to keep walking on it.” Ruby argued back in her standard dismissive voice.

“Still you shouldn’t be pushing yourself too hard. It might not be a good idea for you to walk back home if it’s causing you too much pain.” Jaune retorted to express his own concerns for their Alpha. 

“I’ll make it back home just fine. I can’t just leave Oscar with Nora and Ren, you know how he and Nora can cause all sorts of trouble, and Pyrrha is no match for his puppy dog eyes when he pouts. She’ll let them off the hook in an instant.” 

“That’s true…” Yang sighed.

“Who is Oscar? If you don’t mind me asking?” Blake stepped forward once more, now standing next to Ruby who faced the cell that the blonds were in. Ruby turned her head slightly to look Blake in the eyes. 

“He’s my son.” 

“Oh!” The Belladonna exclaimed. She’d have to admit that she was a little shocked, she hadn’t considered that Ruby might be a mother, maybe due to her being younger than Blake herself. The Alpha would’ve had to have been in her teens when she had given birth to him depending on his age. “I didn’t expect you to be a mother. How old is he?” 

“He just turned seven a few moons ago. I know that my age is misleading in this regard.” Ruby broke the eye contact.

“What of the father?” The blonds in the cell exchanged a look. 

“He died when Oscar was just an infant. Illness took him.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry-” She immediately wanted to apologize, feeling as if she had brought up something painful.

“It’s fine, Miss Belladonna, no harm done. I’ve had plenty of time to make my peace with it.” Ruby’s words were of hardly any consolation to the young Chief. Before anyone could speak however, they heard footsteps descending the stairs.

The Council descended, Chief Ghira leading them with Kali on his arm. He wore an unreadable expression, one that made Blake’s stomach turn with dread. If he declines working with Ruby’s pack then things would continue being difficult and they would both be fighting the same enemy but different wars. If they were forced to leave then Blake wouldn’t be able to learn more about them, and her curiosity wouldn’t be sated. She suppose she could just track them down after getting outside the walls and observe their culture, but hopefully she wouldn’t have to go through so much trouble. The only thing that gave her hope was the angered looks on Adam and Jacques faces, meaning that there might still be hope for an alliance. “High Alpha Rose.” Ghira spoke, addressing Ruby who turned to face him.

“Chief. Have you and your Council come to a decision?” The younger woman quirked her brow. Her blond subordinates adopting worried faces, anticipating a negative answer. 

“We have.” The older man nodded. “The village of Menagerie will agree to create an alliance with your pack in order to eliminate our common enemy.” At Ghira’s words Yang and Jaune hollered in victory, making some small howling noises to which Blake couldn’t help but be amused by. “One  _ one _ condition.” The Chief held up his pointer finger, the blond Lycans growing quiet. “So long as any of your people are inside these walls, they  _ must _ remain in their human forms. Do we have a deal?” He stuck out his hand for a shake. Ruby gave it a blank glance before looking at the man’s golden eyes. 

“We do.” She gave the offered hand a firm shake, again allowing the blonds to celebrate. Blake smiled and her father mirrored it. “I’ll return home tonight and round up my best team of Betas lead by one of my most trusted Alphas. I can have them arrive as soon as dawn tomorrow and they can immediately get to work keeping watch. If any of you are inclined to know more about us you can have one of my men escort you to our lands. See my people, get to know us a comrades.” Blake perked at the invitation due to curiosity. Her father cleared his throat. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. If you prove to us that we can have more trust in you, then maybe we can discuss such a thing.” 

“Understandable.” Ruby nodded. “It is getting late and I should really be getting back to the pack so I can organize the team.” 

“Of course. Adam, release her sister and friend so they can assist their leader home. With a wounded leg like that, it’s a wonder you made it here on your own.” Ghira looked at the deep scars that laid across the woman’s thigh as the Hunter grabbed the cell keys to release Yang and Jaune.

“That’s what  _ we’ve _ been trying to tell her!” Yang wrapped one of her arms around Ruby’s neck once she was out of the cell. Ruby’s face remained passive, but her head tilted to resist her sister’s contact. To Blake’s surprise, her father let out a chuckle. 

“Let’s escort you all to the wall so that you may be on your way. I do hope that you will return Miss Rose so that you may introduce us to your team, and we can discuss more plans of action.” The two leaders walked side by side as the rest of their followed fell in step behind them. Blake walked next to Yang and Jaune as they exited the building into the golden light of the sun setting. Adam and the rest stayed behind, Blake could see the glare the red haired man was giving her as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. 

“So, you’ve seemed to take a shine to us eh?” Yang elbowed the raven haired woman.

“I’m certainly very curious about your people. What your beliefs are like, culture, how your society functions, eating, transforming, all of that.” 

“You’ll have to visit sometime.” The blond woman laughed seeing Blake’s eyes shine with the potential knowledge. “We’d love to show you all that you want, and Oscar would love you. He’s just as curious about humans as you are about us. I’m sure Ruby could use a break from all of his questions about you guys, considering she can’t answer most of them.”

“I’ll definitely make a day of it.” Blake grinned. 

“Good to hear.” Yang smiled as they approached the gate that was nearly at full repair. 

They said their goodbyes just outside the wall where Yang shifted allowing Ruby and Jaune to climb on her back. Blake waved them off with her father standing just beside her as Yang trotted off to the eastern treeline where they disappeared into the forest. It took a moment before her father spoke. “I haven’t seen you this excited in a while.” 

“What do you mean?” She quirked a brow at him. 

“The last few years you’ve been so obsessed with becoming a Hunter and getting outside the wall that I haven’t seen you so excited about anything other than that. Maybe now you’ll have the freedom to see what’s out there with an ally as strong as them I can breathe easier if you were to travel outside.” She couldn’t help the smile that split her face or the giddy butterflies that flew in her stomach. 

“What made you agree to join forces with them? If I recall you hated them just as much as any other man in the village.” At the question her father sighed. 

“They showed their true selves to us, gave us every opportunity to kill them like we normally would and we would’ve if it weren’t for you. They showed faith in us and you showed faith in them. You demanded the people to deny their instincts, because your instincts demanded that we do differently. It’s a time of change and you and that Alpha are leading the way. Us elders are just along for the ride.” Ghira chuckled lightly and Blake gave her own. “Besides if I had declined we’d continue to struggle and I was sure you’d find a way to their lands and learn about them yourself.” 

That thought had certainly crossed her mind, but what she thought about most was the High Alpha. She was so intriguing, the was so very hard to read, so very aloof. Blake was curious to learn more about the Lycans but she was far more interested in learning about Ruby. What has she experienced that made her the way she is today? The Belladonna was definitely going to have a lot to talk about at the next tavern meeting with Weiss and Ilia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to note that if you all don't know what a 'Sari' is you can look up Fang's outfit from Final Fantasy XIII to help you picture it better because it's what inspired Ruby's outfit. Thank you all for the amazing comments you've been leaving, I read each and every one of them and I apologize if I don't respond to many if any of them. I'm trying to keep this on a Thursdays basis or really early Friday morning basis. My Knight-Captain is still in the works, and I may even be releasing a few chapters of another fic that I have up in my noggin. Much loves!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came and Blake made sure that she’d be awake at the crack of dawn so that she could meet the Lycans when they arrived. Weiss and Ilia had become just as interested in the canine species as the young Belladonna was, and they had agreed to wake early for their arrival as well. Blake chose to wear some of her standard black clothes, a black tunic with purple silk trim and a pair of black breaches with a length of dark gray fur. It was triangular in shape, the base wrapping all the way around her waist and the tip reaching her knee on the outside of her left thigh. She looked at herself after she was fully dressed, rather proud of it, but her moment was interrupted by her mother’s voice. “You’re dressing like you’re trying to impress somebody.” Kali had one of her brows quirked.

“I am, but not in the way you’re thinking. These people are powerful beings, that can transform into giant wolves. Come to find out that they themselves are so very respectful of everything and we threw them into jail cells!” Blake laughed. “I mean, I want to be someone that they can respect. Show them that I’m not afraid to step in for this cause.” 

“You think that they don’t respect you?” 

“No. I’m sure they do, at least I know Ruby does and I want the rest to see that as well. Something she said to me the other day, has really given me a lot of confidence, and I don’t just want the respect of the Lycans I also want more of the men in the village to respect me. I can see it in their eyes when they look at me that they don’t believe I could be Chief without having some strong husband by my side.”

“If I know one thing.” Her mother approached her and hooked a finger under her daughter’s chin to lift her downcast eyes. “It’s that you can do  _ anything _ you put your mind to. You are a force to be reckoned with and I know I usually don’t like when your father asserts his authority like you did with Adam last night, but if that is what gets people to take you seriously then you do it.” Blake smiled at Kali.

“Thank you, Mother.” 

“Anytime sweetheart, and I expect to get all the gossip about what has changed between you and Adam-” Her mother wore a mischievous look, one that Blake knew very well.

“Now is not the time Mother. I’m supposed to be meeting Ilia and Weiss at the wall for when the Lycans arrive.” Blake laughed when her mother smiled harder as her daughter made to hastily leave her room, hanging her bow and quiver on her back. 

Nearly sprinting out of her home, Blake just narrowly missed Adam who had been making his way to the front door she just emerged from. He looked at Blake, initially in surprise and then his face became downcast as if he was ashamed. “Blake.” 

“Adam.” She said back, sternly. 

“I was hoping to talk to you, about our fight that we had.” The Hunter scratched at his neck sheepishly, but Blake didn’t let it fase her as she straightened her back. 

“What about it?”

“I just wanted to apologise for offending you the way that I had. I just want you to be safe just like your father does and I-” He sighed. “I’ve had feelings for you for as long as I can remember-” Before Adam could continue a horn sounded, which was the signal that someone was approaching the wall. 

“They’re here!” Blake had instantly began running again. “We’ll discuss this later Adam!” She called back as she ran to the fully repaired front gate, Weiss and Ilia already waiting for her. Her father stood with them, patiently waiting for the gate doors to open. Blake positioned herself next to her father, standing proudly. 

The gate slowly opened revealing Ruby who stood in front of her selected team. To Blake’s shock and utter amusement there was a young boy on her shoulders, bouncing around giddily with a fist full of Ruby’s hair. The woman didn’t seem bothered though, her face was still as stoic as the day they met. The raven haired woman assumed it was her son. Yang stood to Ruby’s right and a woman with the reddest hair she had ever seen was on her left with Jaune just behind her. Behind them were five men that she had yet to meet. “Welcome back, Miss Rose.” Ghira gave a small bow that Ruby returned as best she could with her son on her shoulders. “You recruit young.” The older man gave a chuckle. 

“He may be small but he’s got enough energy to run circles around my entire pack. My apologies but he refused to let me leave without him.” Ruby reached up to affectionately scratch at her son’s black, shaggy head of hair. He smiled, wrapping himself around his mother’s head. 

“No need for apologies. I’ve been there myself.” Ghira elbowed Blake who rolled her eyes in response. 

“Hi there! My names Oscar!” The little boy waved frantically. “It’s nice to meet you!” 

“Hello there Oscar. I’m Chief Ghira.” 

“I’m Blake and these are my friends Weiss and Ilia.” Blake introduced her friends, not only to the young boy, but to the rest of the Lycans. 

“This is the Alpha that will be in charge of the team I’m stationing here.” Ruby gestured to the red headed woman next to her. “This is Pyrrha. She’s one of my best. Jaune may not be the best fighter I have but he has excellent vision in the dark and can help your guards on the wall at night.” 

“It’s an honor.” Pyrrha gave a bow, which was returned. 

“These four are an excellent team of Betas. Cardin, Dove, Sky, and Russel. This mangy looking Beta is Qrow, don’t let him in your tavern or he’ll be useless.” Ruby introduced the rest, to which the man named Qrow glared at the High Alpha. “I already have two other Betas on duty outside the wall. Their names are Sun and Neptune, very friendly, but wild. And lastly, my sister will be stationed here as well. She’s an excellent hunter, so she can be useful in your hunts for game.” Ruby placed her hand on Yang’s shoulder, but the blond was dead silent and her face was in awe. Everyone seemed to notice that she was quiet and observed her as she blatantly stared at Weiss who shifted her stance uncomfortably. “Yang.” Ruby asserted her tone, snapping her older sister out of whatever trance she was in. 

“Huh?” The blond looked confused for a moment. “Oh, right. I can certainly help if you need any extra food for the village.” Yang cleared her throat. 

“I’m sure they’re all very capable. Thank you.” Ghira responded. 

“Of course. Pyrrha, start setting up camp just outside the front and rear gates. After that’s done-” 

“Start the surveillance shifts. Got it.” Pyrrha interrupted the Alpha only for Ruby nod quietly before she began to lift the young boy from her shoulders. 

“Oscar, help Pyrrha and the others with their tasks. I have some grown up things to discuss with Chief Ghira.” Ruby set her son down to which the boy pouted. 

“But Mama…” He began to whine. 

“No buts Oscar. Off you go.” She pat her son on his clothed bottom as he shuffled to follow the others back out of the gate. Blake noticed that Yang was looking over her shoulder to gaze at Weiss, which was perplexing. The woman also recalled the blond woman mentioning how inquisitive the young Oscar was, and since he was Ruby’s son, he most likely would know things about her. Before the group got too far Blake trotted forward slightly. 

“Wait up there, guys. Me and my friends could help.” Weiss and Ilia walked to meet them, a little confused by what their friend was doing. Blake smiled, giving a glance to Ruby who seemed as disinterested as ever as Blake bent down to Oscar’s level. “Besides I here you have some questions about us? I’d be happy to answer them.” The young Lycan instantly perked up bouncing on his feet.

“Really? Will you?” 

“Yes, as many as I can.” Blake laughed, looking back to Ruby for any sign of approval. She was silent for a moment. 

“I must warn you, he’s got a lot of questions.” The High Alpha remarked, but Blake could sense the slightest bit of jest in her tone.

“I’ll manage.” The raven haired woman stood with a smile. 

“As you wish. Go easy on her, pup.” Oscar nodded at his mother’s command taking one of Blake’s hands to lead her with the others outside the gate. 

“Be careful Blake.” Ghira warned, muscles stiff with the idea of his daughter being outside the wall, but he let it go when looking back to the High Alpha.

 

___

 

Blake along with her friends had helped the Lycans set up their respective tents that they would be staying in. Weiss at one point was confused on how to set them up when Yang stepped in to offer some assistance. It seemed like they were getting along and the blond woman could hardly keep her eyes off of the Schnee woman. Blake observed as much as she could while she busied herself with a hide tent and answering some silly questions that Oscar was asking. “What do you eat?” 

“Basic things. We eat fish, any meats really as long as they’re cooked, and vegetables and fruits. Do you eat all of your vegetables?” The young Chief raised a brow at the lad who looked away. 

“Maybe.”

“Uh-huh, no worries, I won’t tell your mother. How about meat, do you eat it raw or cooked?” 

“Both. It just depends on which one you want. Usually the elders eat it raw when they’re in wolf form, because it tastes better.” Oscar was sitting on the ground plucking at some blades of grass, but he never took his eyes off of Blake as Pyrrha approached to help finish the tent. 

“At least the two of you can be inquisitive together.” The red haired Alpha chuckled.

“It’s good to learn from one another. It’s becoming more clear to me that we humans are pretty similar to you, just with less physical ability and we don’t have two souls, nor do we have wolf forms. So, pretty alike on the inside I suppose.” Blake said, tying a thread that held together the hides that formed the tent. 

“Now, you’re speaking our language. I’ve heard that your people believe in Gods, correct?” Pyrrha asked, dusting off their hands as they finished. Oscar’s eyes shined at the question.  

“We do. The Two Brothers. The elder brother is the God of Good and the younger brother is the God of Evil. Their names are Yin and Yang, they form the balance of the good and bad as well as creation and destruction in the world. Do you not believe in Gods?” The Chief’s head tilted slightly. Before Pyrrha could answer though Oscar shot up from the place he was sitting. 

“Ooh ooh!” The two women turned their attention to the boy. “We believe in the Spirits. There are way too many to name them, but since the Spirit of the Wolf is part of us we are connected to nature. I love it when Mama talks about the Spirits!” He jumped around some more. 

“If you’re curious, we have a connection to nature which means we can sense things in a way. We can feel things on the wind, and hear things when tree leaves rustle. It’s a hard thing to explain.” Pyrrha attempted to define things more clearly so that Blake could understand. 

“Intriguing.” The human hummed, pondering on the idea of spirituality. 

The three noticed two wolves approaching them. One was blond with the lightest of brown dusting on its muzzle and the other was a stormy grey in color. They were playfully bumping into each other as they trotted up. Pyrrha regarded them as the two stopped to look at her. There was nothing but silence until the red headed woman nodded. “Thanks for the report you two, go see if the others need any help and do another round.” The two wolves bowed their heads before trotting off, but not without the blond one stopping to glance at Blake who offered a smile. The wolf wagged their tail, tilting their head slightly. “Run along, Sun!” Pyrrha shooed him away with a wave of her hand. He shook his whole body and ran off after his friend.  

“How did you understand them? They can’t speak like that.” Blake questioned, looking at the Alpha for an answer. 

“We all have a mental connection, and can speak to one another telepathically, but we also rely heavily on body language when we don’t want to use the energy to use a link.” 

“That’s amazing!” Golden eyes sparkled at the Alpha. 

“It certainly is something a little out of the ordinary for most.” Pyrrha couldn’t help but laugh, only quieting when the gates opened. 

Blake’s father and Ruby were exiting the establishment. They spoke questly to one another for a moment before Ghira began to look around to find his daughter. Once his eyes laid on her, he smiled, turning back into the village and allowing the gates to close behind him. Ruby stood quietly as the gates closed with a loud thud and still she stood for a few moments. Blake watched closely as the High Alpha’s gaze met the grass and a sigh was released from her lungs. The moment didn’t last long as Oscar sped his way to his mother, careful not to crash into her as she still had the wounded leg. The woman offered her little boy a ghost of a smile as she ran her hand lovingly through his hair as he cuddled into her side. They were just out of range to hear what Oscar was saying excitedly to Ruby but she hung onto his every word before looking up to meet Blake’s watching eyes. 

It was strange, her silver eyes seemed a little less distant, like there was less of a haze and more clarity. Blake could only assume the the High Alpha was looking at her due to something Oscar had said, no doubt unleashing his newfound knowledge about humans. Ruby began making her way toward them, slowly, with a very watchful son making sure that his mother was alright. In that instant the young Belladonna couldn’t help but wonder what exactly happened to the woman’s leg. “Chief Belladonna.” Ruby stated professionally when she finally stood in front of Blake. 

“Ruby, please just call me Blake.” She offered the woman a smile. 

“Alright. As you wish, Blake.” Silver eyes glanced at Pyrrha. “Is everything running smoothly?” 

“Yes, High Alpha.” The Alpha answered her superior. 

“Good, find Qrow and assign him a post.” Ruby ordered, to which Pyrrha gave bow and walked off to find the older gentleman. Ruby looked back to Blake who stood there patiently, not sure if the High Alpha was going to say anything. “Thank you for entertaining my son while your father and I discussed some future plans.” 

“It really wasn’t a problem.” Blake dismissed it politely. “It’s the least I can do after you answered most of my questions yesterday. I do still have quite a lot more.” 

“I’ll be sure to answer them in due time. I will however answer one of them right now if you’d like, before I return to the rest of my pack.” 

“You’re leaving?” The young Chief wasn’t going to lie about feeling disappointed. 

“Yes, I only came to make introductions and make sure everything was set up properly. The rest of the pack still needs their leader to be around to make some decisions. Rest assured I will be visiting every few days to make sure everything is going the way it should. I’ve already given your father some tips on how to deal with my people.” 

“Alright, well, I guess I’m gonna stick with what are Alphas? And what about Betas?” 

“Ah pretty simple question.” Ruby blinked, still very much stoic like normal except for the few glimpses of emotion she allowed to be show for her young one. “It’s the pack hierarchy. Alphas are at the top, similar to nobles. Betas are a middle rank and Omegas are the lowest rank, we all respect each other it’s just that some have more command than others.” 

“So it’s just how you are from birth?” 

“Yes, it’s the natural way the pack organizes itself. Without order, there would be chaos.” Ruby took a look at the sky, noting that the sun was just beginning to mark that it was passing noon. “Unfortunately, I must begin my journey back home. No telling what trouble some of my people could find themselves in when I’m not there.” From the way a small sparkle came from the High Alpha’s eyes, Blake could tell it was meant to be a casual joke. With a smile Blake gave a small chuckle. 

“Can’t say I’m not disappointed to see you leave. Especially you little one.” The young Chief knelt down to ruffle the young Lycan’s hair and to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her with a giggle. 

“I’ll miss you too Blake.” He said making his grip slightly tighter. Blake looked at Ruby as she hugged Oscar back and there was something unreadable in her expression. The two pulled away from another and Blake stood up. 

“You behave for your mother alright?” The raven haired woman’s brow quirked at the little boy.

“I will!” He gave her a dashing smile, one that Blake thought was mischievous at its core. Golden eyes met silver. 

“Well, till I see you again Ruby. Safe travels.” 

“Good hunting, Miss-” Ruby paused for a moment remembering that Blake didn’t want her to be so formal. “Blake.” With a bow of her head Ruby turned to see Yang still talking to Weiss, the two seemed to be getting along rather well and the white haired woman was giggling behind her hand which was a little confusing for the young Belladonna. Yang instantly noticed that silver eyes were on her though and politely ended her conversation with Weiss who gave her a small wave as the blond instantly shifted into her Lycan form, giving her fur a shake. Weiss blushed slightly as a shredded piece of Yang’s fur loincloth hit her in the face. 

Ruby climbed on with Oscar in front of her and she watched them trot through the clearing and into the thick brush of the woods. Blake couldn’t help the small, saddened sigh that escaped her lungs as she watched them go, but she knew that they would be back. At least Ruby would be back in the next few days, and she couldn’t wait to question Weiss on her newfound friendship with the High Alpha’s sister. 

 

Ruby bounced on Yang’s spine as she trotted over some fallen trees and through the forest. The meeting with Ghira had been, for the most part, in agreement, but there was a particular issue that Ghira refused to meet Ruby’s suggestion on. They had made it rather far into the forest at this point and Oscar couldn’t stop talking about Blake. “She’s really nice, Mama. I like her.” The little boy looked up at her, pushing his head back against her plush busom. 

“That’s good, Pup. It’s good for you to be making new friends.” Ruby offered him a small smile, to which he responded ten fold. 

“She’s really pretty, isn’t she Mama?” Ruby couldn’t help the little snort she let slip. 

“Sure thing, darling.” The conversation was stopped when a black wolf with the smallest sliver of purple fur on its right ear trotted up to move next to Yang. “Ren.” 

_ “High Alpha.” _ Ren spoke through the link. 

“When night falls, disable the ballistas, and rid them of as much of the Wolfsbane as you can manage. Do  _ not _ get caught.”

_ “By your will, Alpha.” _ Ren bowed before disappearing into the woods. Ruby bowed her head. She wished she didn’t have to take such drastic measures. It certainly doesn’t build trust, but it had to be done, for her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one for you guys, sorry, but with the holidays I've been super busy with family. I'm really open to any suggestions, to help keep me creative and fresh. I will be reposting the first two chapters because I've finally been able to make grammatical and spelling corrections. Leave honest comments they keep me motivated! Much love Ladybugs!


End file.
